Nintendo Winner
by Jeffmister
Summary: Characters from Nintendo mainly Super Smash Brothers are living in a house together where they'll compete in challenges, rewards & have to face twists to find the ultimate & favorite Nintendo characters!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Hello – I'm well Disclaimer & my job is to say the same sentence over & over again (gets boring I know). Okay – Jeffmister owns nothing copyright in this story, but owns Nintendo Winner idea, HD-USB, Nintendo House & anything else he chooses to create in this story (why does he keep adding & changing things)…

Jeffmister: Hey – you just stick to what you're meant to be doing, not blaming me on what I write in my story.

Disclaimer: Yes sir – anyway what else was I going to say? Ah yes, Nintendolover222 owns Zac, SragonZ owns Anara, Razza17 owns Razza & Latnon owns Latnon. Right - who in the name of DVD are these people?

Jeffmister: Why in the hell are you asking me this when you can look in my profile – so what are you waiting for?

Disclaimer: Okay, now onto the story!

(Insert Crowd Clapping)

* * *

**Prologue: Nintendo Winner**

Narrator: _20 people start this journey, a journey to not only change their lives but to lose weight to save themselves _(insert screeching noice of DVD stopping)

Master Hand: Okay which person putted the wrong tape in (I don't watch that weight losing one where they tell you to lose weight, but they're still fat at the end [the one on NBC & Channel 10 – did I just say that aloud? Anyway back to the introduction.

_You know and love these characters, characters which make you turn on your games console each afternoon & play as them, characters which make you write a FanFiction story about them until you realise that it was included in the next version of your favourite story but for decades people argued about which character is really the best Nintendo character. Well we are going to answer that question in this new TV show – some of your favourite characters will be putted into a house together & will compete in challenges, rewards & other things that will make you jumping out of your chair kicking the tomato sauce that your mum is trying to squeeze out, but can't be bothered doing – though there will be one thing stopping them from becoming the favourite Nintendo characters – you thought we would tell you now? I afraid not, you just have to wait & see._

_We don't know what's going to happen, neither do the characters (we're evil _– why are we saying that if we don't even know what's going to happen!) _The adventure is about to start –__**welcome to Nintendo Winner!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

RINGS DISCLAIMER HOTLINE

Disclaimer Hotline: "Hello – you've reached the disclaimer hotline & your call is very important to us. Please press one for a recorded disclaimer, press two for a customised disclaimer or stay on the line for a operator to assist you."

STAYS ON LINE

Answering Machine: "We're sorry but we're not operating today, because all our workers are taking _fake _sick leave & can't be stuffed coming to work – please press zero to go back to main menu."

GOES BACK TO MAIN MENU & PRESSES ONE

Robot Disclaimer: "You may use this disclaimer – [insert author's name doesn't own anything copyright in this story, but owns [insert what ideas author owns. Also [insert any other people/object/Peach that needs to be mention [insert joke about Mario. Thank you!"

HANGS UP

Jeffmister: Stupid robot disclaimer – I've never asked to include a Peach or Mario in my disclaimer!

**Chapter 2: The Secret Revealed**

_Hello__ Zac, Anara, Razza & Laton,_

_This is Master Hand here, just wondering if you guys are interested in being apart of Nintendo Winner?__ If you're we are planning a twist involving you guys!_

_Thanks & looking forward to hearing back from you,_

_Master Hand_

_CEO of Super Smash Brothers & Director of Nintendo Winner_

Of course all four accepted Master Hand's invitation, because they wanted to reunite with the other Super Smash Brother characters, but what they don't know is that the very first twist of the show involves them:

A day before Nintendo Winner was scheduled to start - Zac, Anara, Razza & Laton entered this dark room which has four very comfortable chairs with heaps of plasma TV's in front of them, five Nintendo DS with every single game published for the DS, a bookshelf, laptops with wireless internet & more plasma TV's with Foxtel on them & heaps of doors leading into different rooms – they all sat down on one of the chairs & waited. Master Hand suddenly appeared on all of the plasma TV's.

"Hello Zac, Anara, Razza & Laton" Master Hand said & the guys (& girls) replied "Hello Master Hand" after that Master Hand gave a introduction to the newest 256 bit character Laton "…Laton you'll find out soon what your strengths & weaknesses – we are experimenting if this works better then telling pros & cons straight away, so good luck for that"!

"Now you all must be wondering why you're all here", Laton replied "Yes, can't we get into the house already?" & Master Hand looked like he was thinking about Laton's question and said "No – I need to explain something very important to you all about Nintendo Winner which will be very important to you all".

"Well (as you all know) you are all the first 256 bit humans to enter a Super Smash Brothers competition & all of the Super Smash Brothers characters plus some extra ones will be moving into Nintendo House in a few days to start their Nintendo Winner journey. You guys will be also entering the house, but not at the same time as everyone else – what's going to happen to you lot is you will get a free pass to the half way point of Nintendo Winner (Day 15) which on Day 15 you four will be moving into the Nintendo House & playing as four individuals to win the competition, but for the first fifteen days you'll be living in this mini-house where you have plasma TV's with live cameras of all the action inside Nintendo House (except the toilets of course, unless a important talk is happening)."

"I know that you guys won't watch the cameras all day so there are other things for you to enjoy such as playing your Nintendo DS with every single Nintendo DS game ever made – there are also a bookshelf with books to cater for every need, laptops connected to the Internet so you can enjoy all of the wonders of the Internet, more plasma TV's connected to Foxtel so you can watch Foxtel for your own enjoyment & lots of other things for you to find out."

"Don't think though that it will be all fun & games while you're living in this mini-house – you'll all have to study each characters & find out:

Their strengths & weaknesses

How do they behave

Who are their friends?

Finally who will be the top three to watch out for

These things will help you when you go into the house on Day 15. I wish you all the best of luck & will catch up with you soon – bye!" & everyone replied "Bye Master Hand".

Like magic Master Hand disappeared from the televisions & then they all started talking about what Master Hand just said "This will be interesting to find out all about these characters & to get a edge on the other characters" Razza said & then Nintendolover222 said "And the other fools don't even know we're in here waiting to get in their house &" – just as Nintendolover222 was about to say the last part of his sentence, Laton replied "kick their butts!" Anara said (& this is the thing that everyone will need to remember) "Nintendo Winner has just got interesting & the competition hasn't even started!" & everyone started to do an evil laugh.


End file.
